mccreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mod: Prehistoric Minecraft
My 2 most favorite things are dinosaurs and Minecraft, so why not combine them? I know there are mods, but they don't really seem to know a lot about dinosaurs and the dinosaurs look really stupid, so I just thought you guys could help me think of ideas of what they could do and think of items and stuff. So here we go! Mobs Age of the dinosaurs (including pre-prehistoric creatures): *'Amargasaurus: '''It was a sauropod or "long-neck" of prehistoric times that had an enormous sail on its back. Would be 10 blocks long and 2 blocks tall not including sail, but 5 blocks tall including sail. It would spawn in wet plains and would have 35 hearts. It would drop 2-4 dinosaur bones or nothing but xp. Passive. *'Carnotaurus': It was a giant meat-eating dinosaur that had horns sprouting out of its head. They would be an incredibly dangerous red and black mob that stalks ancient pine forests attacking almost any mob in sight. Fortunately, they can only see things from 7 blocks away. Carnotaurus could easily destroy blocks and would attack slowly. They would be 6 blocks tall and 15 blocks long. It would have 40 hearts and would drop 1-3 horns or 2 dino bones. Hostile. *'Ceratosaurus: It was a medium-sized predator with a horn on its snout. They would spawn in jungles and wait in small packs to ambush Steve. They would be 4 blocks tall and 7 blocks long. They would have 15 hearts and be a rather common enemy. Drops 1 horn and dino flesh. Hostile. *'''Baryonyx: Baryonyx was a medium-sized fish-hunter with a giant claw. They would spawn in river valleys and can be seen carrying a fish on its claw. They would be 8 blocks long and 4 blocks tall. They would have 20 hearts and drop 2 claws or 2-3 fish. Neutral. *'Plesiosaurus:' Plesiosaurs were a small semi-aquatic animals that had a long neck. They would be small brown mobs they make a cute cooing sound and would live in, near, or kind've close to a body of water, scooting around on their flippers. They can be tamed with a dino bone and are commonly seen in river valleys. They will only attack if attacked and they will attack Steve in groups as they live in them too. They would be the same size as a wolf or ocelot and have 10 hearts. They drop 1-3 fish or nothing but xp. Neutral. *'Ammonites:' Ammonites were basically squid with shells. They would spawn in oceans or la kes and come in various sizes like slimes. 1 block tall and 1 block wide for the small, 2 blocks tall and 2 blocks wide for the medium, and 4 blocks tall and wide for the large, and the large are hostile. They each have 10 hearts. (yes because I am too lazy to come up with different ones) Drops shell? Hostile/passive. *'Archelon': This animal was a giant 6ft. long and wide sea turtle that lived in the Cretacous period. It would be 3 blocks long and wide in Minecraft. They would be passive and randomly roam the oceans and could be mountable with a saddle (but would not be a very fast mount). It would have 15 hearts and would drop a shell which you could wear XP. Passive. *'Vulcanodon:' The vulacanodon was a small sauropod or "longneck" that lived in volcanic areas. It would spawn in volcanic land and eat the very few trees that grow there. They would move very slowly in small groups. It should specifically have gray skin. Has 15 hearts and would be 4 blocks tall and be 10 blocks long. Drops 1-3 lava rock, tooth, or dino steak. Passive. *'Simosuchus': This was a relative of crocodiles that roamed around fields and ate plants. They would be small green mobs that spawn in fields in small groups. They would slowly eat away the foliage and crops in villages and fields making them pests. Has 8 hearts and would be 2 blocks long and 1 block tall. They drop seeds of any type. *'Entelodon': This was a hideous giant warthog that seemed to have a bad attitude. It would spawn in tarlands and attack the player with a heavy ramming attack if within 2 blocks, otherwise it has no reaction. Has the same face as a pig except it is gray and has bulges on the side of it. It has 15 hearts and would be 3 blocks tall and 2 blocks long. Drops 2 horns, or 2-4 pork chops. Neutral. *'Octopus: '''The octopus is a large hostile mob that spawns in coal swamps. It has a bulbous red body and waits near the shore of a body of water or in it to attack Steve with massive tentacles. It has yellow eyes that can see from 12 blocks away. It is 5 blocks tall and and 3 blocks wide. It sits with its tentacles rested and its tentacles are 12 blocks long and, though the octopus cannot move on land, its tentacles can reach far away and may destroy Steves's boat too. Has 25 hearts and drops 3-5 ink sacs. Hostile. *'Mosasaurus: 'Mosasaurus was an aquatic reptile that ate everything. It would be a blue, long, mob that spawns in the ocean and likes to randomly attack and kill fish and poor Steve. It has flaming red eyes and is rather common in deep waters. Likes to be alone. Has 20 hearts and would be 5 blocks long and 1 block tall, and 2 blocks wide. Drops 1-3 dinosaur steak. Hostile. *'Crassigyrinus: 'Crassigyrinus was a 6 foot long alligator-like amphibian that was ferocious. It spawns in coal swamps and prefers to attack from below. Usually spawns orange. Is 2 blocks long and has 10 hearts. Drops 1-3 slimeballs. Hostile. Age of mammals: *'Eohippus: 'Eohippus was a tiny prehistoric horse. It would spawn as a 1 block tall brown horse in rainforests. It would be 1 block tall and 2 blocks long and can be tamed and ridden the same way as normal horses. Has 6 hearts and drops leather sometimes. It is not reccommended as a companion because armor cannot be attached to it. *'Oreopithecus: 'Despite its name, it is actually real. It was an ancient relative of gibbons. Would spawn in jungles and carelessly hangs from the leaves with its long arms. Can be sheared of its thick black fur and you collect black wool. Has 10 hearts and drops 2-3 black wool or 1 cocoa bean. Passive. Substitute for normal monsters: *'Megarachne: 'This is the substitute for a spider. It still makes the same sound and behaves the same, but has a dark green color and has even brighter red eyes that slant as they end. *'Tar slime: '''Tar slimes look and behave exactly like slimes but they are dark black, yet still transparent. Very commonly seen spawning in tarlands. Items Dinosaur bone Subsitute of a bone but can be eaten and can tame raptors and plesiosaurs. Dinosaur steak An edible item that is usually dropped by the larger predators. You have a 10% chance of being poisoned by it if obtained by Carnotaurus however. Tooth Come in a herbivore's shape and a carnivore's shape. They can be used to make arrows, but they have are much more powerful. Bucket of tar Tar is a black substance that looks like the ender portal. You can barely move or jump and it eventually drags you below the surface and suffocates you...... |X> But it is thankfully rare. Bucket of murky water It has the same texture as water, and moves the same as water, but it is brown and can barely be seen through making coal swamps very vulnerable to Crassigyrinus. Blocks Dried dirt Looks like soul sand but has a much lighter color. Only appears in wet plains and river valleys. Sigillaria wood It can be found in rainforests and be very tall. Has the same texture as oak wood, but is a really light brown. The tree branches into two different parts at the top. Sigillaria leaves Basically looks like a bunch of ferns growing on top of wood. Sigillaria wood planks These are almost litterally white (more so than birch) Sigillaria sapling Hard to explain, just look up a picture of it and picture it all blocky. Lava rock Kind've the mix of obsidian and netherrack. Can be found in volcanic lands. Cave painting These are crudely scratched on blck shapes on stone the color of light brown. Only found in remote caves and cavemen villages. Lepidodendron Wood Same color as jungle trees, but more grayish and has scales on it. Lepidodendron leaves Bright green and droops near the end. Lepidodendron sapling Look up a picture. Grows in coal swamps. Lepidodendron wood planks A grayish color is all. Ancient pine trees The wood is grayish and wood planks look exactly like lepidodendron planks. Trees have same structure as a spruce tree. Only found in ancient pine forests. Leaves look exactly like oak. Ancient grass Ancient grass is an entirely dark green block that has blackish streaks on it. Found throughout this mod. Palm trees Everybody knows what a palm tree looks like so it would appear in deserts and beaches and can grow coconuts! :O Planks are completely yellow. Has dark green droopy leaves. Coconut Is a brown block that has 3 black holes at the top signature of coconuts and has black streaks that resmble hair. Only can be found in palm trees. If broken, it drops coconut juice, which can be stored in a bottle. Bottle of coconut juice If drinken, it heals 6-7 hearts and 5 hunger, making it very useful. Biomes Wet plains Made entirely of dried dirt and a scarce palm trees. It has various water holes and the most common mob, is Amargasaurus. River valley Made entirely of dried dirt and is very hilly or very flat. TONS of rivers winding through it. Very commonly seen with baryonyx's and plesiosaurs. Rainforest A biome made of grass and podzol that is almost always raining and appears to have your render distance very short. Here grows Sigillaria trees. Volcanic land A hilly land made of lava rock, lava, and volcanoes. Vulcanodon spawns here. Tarlands Made of hardened clay and huge craters filled with tar. Mobs are often stuck in tar. Entelodon is commonly seen here. These are rare. Coal swamp Coal swamps are semi-hilly lands made of grass and coal ore. It is very misty and tall lepidodendron trees. The main resources are coal and lepidodendron wood. Large expanses of murky water are dotted on the landscape. Ichthyostega, octopus, fish, Eryops, and Crassigyrinus are the main mobs here. Ancient pine forest A place made of ancient grass while ancient pine trees tower over the hilly landscape. Carnotaurus spawns here, as does titanoboa. Sorry I left you guys hanging on some mobs but I had to go somewhere, so that's all for now. Category:Mobs Category:Mod Mobs Category:Epic Category:Epic Mobs Category:Blocks Category:Items Category:Biomes Category:Lists